


Dragon Age Kiss Battle Fic Alistair/Rica

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Natia Brosca's relationship develops, and Nat's Big Sister has a Little Chat with Alistair. For the 2014 Dragon Age Kiss Battle on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Kiss Battle Fic Alistair/Rica

Rica had followed Natia's little group almost as far as the entrance to the mines. She had wanted to have a Serious Talk with her little sister. Grey Warden or not, you don't just go haring off down into the Deep Roads without at the very least *someone* who has a clue about what to do and where to go down there! Rica also planned to have a long talk with Bhelen on the same topic.

She was interrupted in her task by the sight of Oghren accosting Natia and her friends. Hiding a distance back from the group, Rica could only imagine the conversation that transpired. But, it seemed Natia was less hot-headed than when she and Leske had run errands for the carta, because she sent the red-haired human girl back into the city and allowed Oghren to join the group. Rica knew Oghren's story, and she hoped he found what he was looking for; at least, he was a warrior of repute, who'd keep Natia safe.

Oghren and the human witch passed through the checkpoint, but Natia drew the tall human Warden - Alistair, Rica thought - aside and said something softly to him. He glanced around, then drew her up for a passionate kiss.

 _Ah, so that's how it is_ , Rica thought, smiling knowingly. _I just hope they come back home so I can have a little talk with him_.

*-*-*

When Rica saw her sister again, Natia had changed once more. Whatever had happened down in the Deep Roads (and Rica had tried and tried to get Natia to talk about it) had affected her deeply. Not all of the changes Rica saw were bad, either. Natia held Alistair's hand openly, in front of any with eyes to see it, and she went to great lengths to enjoy herself as much as possible, while at the same time remaining serious and quest-oriented as much as was needed.

Still, Rica worried for her. Time for a little chat with the tall human.

*-*

Alone in his room in the quarters kept for the Wardens, Alistair was surprised to hear a knock at his door. Down in the Deep Roads, once Natia decided she didn't care who knew about their relationship they shared everything, from food, to tent, to bedroll. Maybe it was being back in "civilised" Orzammar?

"Rica," Alistair was surprised to see someone else at his door. "What can I do for you? Do you want to come in?"

"Only for a moment," the redhead replied, pushing past him. "We need to talk."

"What about? Natia's the one to talk to about the crowning ceremony."

"This isn't about Bhelen. This is about my. Little. Sister," Rica said, her smile suddenly turning menacing.

"Natia. Ah. Um, wh-what would you like to talk about her for?" Alistair asked nervously, flushing a deep red. _He'll never win a hand of diamondback with a poker face like that_ , Rica observed.

"She's my _little_ sister. I was the one who kept her safe from Mother when we were little, I was the one who kept the worst predators away from her when she grew up, and... out," Rica said, holding her hands out from her chest miming breasts.

Alistair nodded slowly. "I'm glad she had you to do that."

"I'm _not_ finished. When she did things that went against what she believed was right in the name of surviving in the carta, _I_ was the one she ran to. When she got hurt in a fight, or if Mother spotted her when she was in a certain mood... _I_ was the one who bandaged her, _I_ dried her eyes, I was the only one who was there for her," Rica ranted, eyes flashing.

Alistair nodded again. "And I wish you hadn't had to do any of-"

"Still not finished, human!" Rica interrupted, sticking her pointer finger up in his face. She lowered her voice. "If you hurt her, if you make her cry, if you put a single foot wrong with my little sister, know this. I will find you, and I will make sure _nobody else **ever** will_. Do you understand me?"

Alistair nodded decisively. "Of course. Not that it will _ever_ happen, if I hurt Natia, you will kill me. Got it."

"Good. Welcome to the family, Alistair," Rica smiled, genuinely, and kissed his cheek. "You've got a scary big sister, now, and forever." 


End file.
